


Love Lost and Found

by TrulyyScrumptious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anna & Elsa (Frozen) are Sisters, Arendelle, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, FrozenSwan, Lesbian Elsa, Parents Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Princess Emma Swan, Queen Elsa, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyyScrumptious/pseuds/TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Elsa cant seem to find happiness even after everything they searched so long for has finally been found. Elsa is once again ruler over her kingdom and Emma is with Killian but something is missing and the pair may have figured out what that is, unfortunately they are now two worlds apart without a portal to cross worlds.<br/>Set several months after after 4A , its mostly fluff I must say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the connection between Emma and Elsa, as did a lot of other people, so I wrote this little story about the pair  
> Enjoy, comments are most welcome

Arendelle  
It had been hard for Elsa ever since she returned to Arendella because no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept drifting back to her time spent in StoryBrooke. Having Anna back in her life after being separated for all those long years made her so happy but even that couldn’t fill the loneliness she felt after crossing back into her kingdom. Elsa was so focused on finding Anna while in StoryBrooke that she had missed what was right in front of her the whole time. 

–Why couldn’t I have seen it before- Elsa angrily hit her hands against the railing hating herself for being such a fool. –How could I not realize what I felt- She had been asking herself that question for months now and with nothing to distract her anymore it was all she could think about. When taking back the kingdom from Hans she had a task to focus on something that distracted her, but now there was no such task. 

There was a knock on the door as Anna entered,

“Elsa, hey I guess you forgot but you have a meeting with your advisors, they sent me to come get you.” Anna said cheerfully as she skipped across the room, “Come on let’s get this over with so we can go outside and play, you can make it snow and we’ll build a snowman.” Elsa kept her back to Anna,

“You go, I just want to be left alone right now.” 

“But Elsa it about our trade agreements with the surrounding kingdoms we need your approval.”

“Anna, I said go away.” She slammed her hands down as blue magic sent a sudden chill through the room.

“Elsa,” Anna slowly walked closer and placed a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder, “please don’t push me away, I’m your sister.” Elsa turned her head away from Anna not wanting her to see the tear that was now sliding down her face.

“Anna, please just go deal with the advisors I’ll sign whatever you agree upon.” Anna had seen for months now something was causing her sister pain but Elsa would not confide in her always wanting to be left alone. 

“Alright,” Anna backed away and left her sister alone. Pushing people away was something Elsa did all too well it and her heart broke seeing the look on Anna’s face as she told her to go away. The need to want to run, to get away from it all came over her as she thought about her frozen castle high above on The North Mountain. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to leave Arendella and hid away with her pain in that icy palace in the sky –Maybe on the mountain I wouldn’t feel as heartbroken as I do here-  
Elsa tried not to let her mind drift to the person who she missed so dearly but it seemed almost impossible at this point,

“Oh Emma, I miss you so much.” 

StoryBrooke

Emma really had had enough of Hook and his hanging on her every word; it was getting on her last nerve.

“Killian, I gotta go Mary-Margret and I have plans, I’ll see you later.” Emma gave him a quick kiss and left him at Granny’s. Ever since they officially got together something had been off, when they kissed she no longer felt a spark wanting rather to pull away than to stay in his warm embrace. Emma wasn’t sure what had changed but she did know that ever since Elsa left to return to Arendelle the only thing Emma wanted to do was find a way to bring her back.

Emma knew this was selfish because Elsa didn’t belong here she belonged with Anna back in Arendelle - I never thought I would miss her this much- Her thoughts often drifted toward Elsa and the time they spent together, the way hours with Elsa felt like mere minutes as they stayed up late nights talking and laughing. Thinking about Elsa brought a sadness that Emma had only felt once before when Neal had left her, but unlike Neal she didn’t also feel hatred for Elsa leaving, she felt heart broken. 

-Maybe it was more than just friendship between us- Emma stopped in her tracks –Is Elsa the reason I no longer want Killian, do I…- Emma felt like a complete fool –Why do I have to be such an idiot-  
Arendelle

Elsa couldn’t take it anymore all of the pain she felt was finally too much for her to handle -Why isn’t being Queen enough, why can’t I just be happy for one moment without her- She had to find a way to get back, staying here without Emma would destroy her from the inside out. –But how?- Elsa paced back in forth in her room trying to think of a way to cross back into Emma’s world, then it came to her.

–The Trolls! Their magic might be able to let me cross worlds back into StoryBrooke- 

Why hadn’t she thought of this sooner –I’m such an idiot- but that didn’t matter now all that did was knowing she might have a way back to her beloved Emma. 

*********************************************************************

“Faster Sven, faster!” After explaining what she had planned of course Anna wouldn’t let her sister go alone to see the trolls.

“Umm, Elsa I think he’s going as fast as he can.”

“Right, sorry.” She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

“I wish you would have told me sooner, maybe I could have helped, you know I sort of kinda know about love, I mean not really but, yeah.” Elsa laughed her sister was always so talkative,

“I am sorry I pushed you away it seems to be what I do best,” Elsa looked back at Anna, “thanks for coming with me.” 

“It’s okay, you’re forgiven and anyway I’m so not letting you miss out at a chance on true love.”

“I don’t deserve a sister like you, I love you Anna.”

“Yes you do and I love you too.” 

As Sven slowed down in the clearing Elsa hoped off his back,

“Please, I need your help.” Around her the rocks started to move,

“What is it my child, come closer.” Paddie, the king of the rock trolls, called the sisters near.

“Oh please I need to return to StoryBrooke, I know your magic is powerful I need you to send me back.”

“Your majesty, I’m sorry but I cannot create a portal out of thin air.”

“But you don’t need to,” Elsa bent down to meet his eye level, “the door that sent us back to Arendelle is still here.” Anna stepped beside her sister,

“That’s why we came; when crossing back into this world we used the last of the doors magic.”

“It may not work now but with your magic you can open it again long enough for me to get through.”

Paddie placed a hand under his chin, “If this door is truly a portal I may be able to make it work again,” he moved closer, “take me too it.” 

StoryBrooke

As Emma sat on a bar stool in her parents kitchen something invisible shot through her body making her grasp onto the counter top to keep from falling onto the floor. 

“Emma, are you okay.” Snow placed a motherly hand on her daughters shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so,” she looked around the room, “what the hell was that?” Emma looked at Snow.

“What was what?” Mary-Margret looked at Emma with a confused expression on her face.

“You didn’t feel that, that… pulse of energy?”

“No.” Standing up Emma kept one hand steadily on the counter bracing herself,

“It felt like…” before she could finish a purple cloud appeared and Regina dressed to the nines emerged from the smoke.

“You know knocking would be preferable, Regina.” Mary-Margret stepped around the Queen who turned away ignoring her remark.

“We have a problem,” Regina faced Emma, “someone has entered StoryBrooke from another realm.” Placing a hand on her hip Regina raised an eyebrow.

“So that’s what I felt.” A vague look of shock crossed Regina’s face,

“You felt it as well?” 

“Yeah it almost knocked me to the ground.”

“Well I seem to have under estimated your ability to sense outside magic, Miss Swan.” Regina gave Emma an almost respectful smile.

“You seem to do that a lot.” The smile left her face as she continued,

“We need to find out who exactly has entered my…,” she paused, “our town.” Both women eyed Regina as Emma spoke,

“Do you know where they entered StoryBrooke?” Regina shook her head, 

“Not exactly no, but I can track them.” Emma nodded,

“Alright, I’ll go with you and see if I can make finding this person easier.” The Queen shrugged,

“As you wish, Miss Swan.” Regina closed her eyes focusing all her energy on the magic she had felt course through her body moments earlier. After several moments Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma smiling, “Follow me.” With a wave of her hand she poofed away, sighing Emma followed in a swirl of white magic. 

As soon as Emma appeared in the woods outside of StoryBrooke she felt a presence that brought tears to her eyes. 

“I think Miss Swan, that someone you may know has found her way back to our little town,” Regina spoke from behind her. 

Emma turned around and standing next to the Queen was the woman she thought she had lost so many months ago,

“Elsa!” The two ran to one another.

“Emma!” 

“But, but how did you get back,” Emma took Elsa’s hands in her own.

“Oh Emma, I’ll tell you later,” and with that Elsa threw her arms around Emma’s neck and placed a long awaited kiss on her lips.


End file.
